


melt

by mikharlow



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, thats it, they are soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: A short drabble about the two of them.





	melt

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short forgive me i have another one coming at some point dont look at me

It’s late in the afternoon, but it’s still only the end of summer where things begin to melt into fall. The windows spill gold and the air feels warm, and it’s like there’s only the two of them.

 

It’s rare that they have time for each other like this.   
  
Sougo carefully moves his other leg across Ryuu’s lap and sits, his hands on Ryuu’s shoulders, who sports a magnificent blush.    
  
“Is this okay?” asks Sougo, not without a merry tint of his own. He’s working on his confidence, but there’s always that ‘what-if’ dancing around his mind.   
  
“I— yes, of course!” Ryuu says, a little too excited, but that never hurt anyone, right? He cups Sougo’s cheek with a warm hand, and feels his heart melt as he closes his eyes and leans into him.   
  
“It’s been forever since you were here last, hm...” Sougo hums, pensive.    
  
“Too long.” says Ryuu, leaning up and leaving a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Sougo’s eyes fly open in response, bringing a hand close to himself on instinct to hide his embarrassment, but he relaxes as he lets it fall to his lap. Ryuu catches it and begins to run his thumb over his knuckles, smiling.    
  


Sougo holds his breath, his heart fluttering. Ryuu’s eyes are the most vibrant gold he’s ever seen, far warmer and kinder than the way posters and screens try to make him out to be; they never fail to leave him speechless.

  
“Ah,” Sougo begins, coming out of his daze a little. “How was your shoot the other day? Did it go okay?”   
  
“Yeah, it did!” Ryuu replies, yet his expression falls. “I kept getting a little distracted though… haha.”   
  
Sougo tilts his head, reaches up to brush a thumb against Ryuu’s cheek. “Why’s that? Is something wrong?”   
  
Ryuu sighs deeply. “Well... Souta’s swimming competition was the same day, and I really wanted to go, but I just couldn’t get out of the shoot.”   
  
“Ah... that’s really awful. I’m so sorry, Ryuu-san...”   
  
“Don’t be! I just wish I could’ve been there...” There’s a pause, and Ryuu’s eyes light up. “Actually, I was meaning to ask — Kounosuke’s basketball match is in two weeks, and I wondered if you wanted to come?”   
  
  


Sougo’s eyes widen in surprise. “I would love to!” he exclaims. He’s heard so much about all three of Ryuu’s brothers, and there’s nothing he wants more than to finally meet them.

 

_...ah, hold on. _

 

“...I haven’t met your family yet, though, have I...” he says slowly.    
  
Ryuu bites his lip, visibly nervous. “A-About that... I was thinking it could also be a, uh, ‘meet the parents’ thing, if you’re comfortable with that?”   
  
A sudden anxiety flares up in Sougo’s chest. Nothing unfamiliar, but definitely unwelcome. 

 

Ryuu must notice the shift in mood, as he stops caressing Sougo’s hands and instead holds them. “It’s okay if you’re not, Sougo. I didn’t… I haven’t really told them about you either, aside from the fact that you exist.”

 

Sougo laughs, a little bit of the cloud dispersing. “So they don’t know who I am…”

 

Ryuu shakes his head. He lifts Sougo’s hands and gently kisses each one. “They’ll just love you. I know they will. They’ve been pestering me to tell them who I’ve been dating, but I want you to introduce yourself.”

 

“What if they don’t think I’m enough for you?”

 

He regrets the words as soon as they come out of his mouth. Ryuu’s eyes soften, a heart-wrenchingly fond expression, and soon there’s a pair of arms wrapped around his waist as he’s pulled into a tight hug.

 

“Sougo, you’re always going to be enough. You’re incredible.” he says quietly, yet firmly. The rumbling of his voice pierces straight through Sougo’s heart, sending warmth to his cheeks. He rubs circles into his back, pulling away to give Sougo a look so fond that it makes him feel like he’s falling in love all over again. “Don’t worry about it. There’s no way they’re going to look at you and not love you. Trust me, I know.”

 

“Ryuu-san…” Sougo starts, but is unable to finish. He brings his arms around Ryuu’s neck, and timidly rests their foreheads together. “This world truly doesn’t deserve you.”

 

“But you  _ are _ my world, Sougo.”

 

There’s a silence that stretches on for a while, both of them completely still, before Sougo gives a snort and they both collapse into a fit of giggles, wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

 

“Ryuu-san, that line… was truly something.” Sougo laughs into Ryuu’s shoulder. “You’ve been starring in too many dramas.”

 

Ryuu threads his fingers through Sougo’s hair, letting out a steady breath. “Ah, it really was kind of embarrassing, huh… Although, I do mean it. I love you.”

 

Sougo pulls away. Holding Ryuu’s gaze, he leans close enough that their noses touch. In the softest tone possible, he whispers, “I love you too” and tenderly brings their lips together.

 

They kiss slowly, tied together as if by a thread. Where the summer melts into fall, Sougo melts into Ryuu as he feels himself becoming lost in him completely. Ryuu’s hands fall to Sougo’s thighs, bringing him closer, and to them, it really could be just the two of them like this.


End file.
